Jayden's Challenge
Outside the Shiba House, Mentor Ji worries about Jayden. Jayden walks alone in the city. Ji believes that Jayden needs to time to become a stronger leader. At Bulk's Garage, Bulk and Spike prepare for their sleepover. Bulk informs Spike that they must live like Samurais. Spike has trouble sleeping on the floor. Bulk begins his story but Spike immediately falls asleep. Spike dreams about fighting with the Pink Ranger. Back at the Shiba House, Kevin and Emily recover from the last battle. Kevin reveals his drawings for a new zord combination. Mentor tries to cheer up the Rangers. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo worries about Robtish's failure. Robtish blames Deker for his failure. Master Xandred wakes up with a bad headache. Octoroo yells at the FUrry Warts. Back at the Shiba House, Mike and Mia worry about their friends. Jayden stands alone at the docks. Back at the Sanzu River, the Moogers attack Deker, who instantly defeats them. Master Xandred presents himself and attacks Deker. Deker is able to withstand Xandred's attack. Dayu and Octoroo watch as Deker leaves in his human form. In the park, Jayden comforts a young boy, who is upset because he misses his father. Jayden remembers his father, the former Red Ranger. Jayden uses symbol power to create a red paper airplane. Back at Bulk's Garage, Bulk and Spike continue their training. Jayden watches the kids playing. Robtish and the Nighloks begin the attack in the park in Harbor Village. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers, who prepare for the fight. Mentor Ji tells the Rangers about Jayden's mission. The Rangers head out of the Shiba House. Jayden protects the kids from the Moogers. Robtish enjoys the scene of the crying children. Jayden challenges Robtish and the Moogers. He summons the Spin Sword and begins to clear out the Moogers. He is unable to take on the Nighlok alone. His friends arrive to the scene. One by one, each of the Rangers motivate Jayden to fight. Jayden remembers his father, who told him that Jayden will lead a team to stop Master Xandred. The Rangers stand together and morph into action. The Rangers take out the Moogers and turn their attention to Robtish. Red Ranger anticipates Robtish's attack. Robtish starts with his Shockwave attack and follows up with a Double Slash attack. Red Ranger reveals the 5 Disc Tiger Cannon. The new weapon destroys the Nighlok, who grows to his large form. The Rangers summon the zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Giant Flying Moogers join the fight. Bulk and Spike watch the fight from the ground. The Samurai Megazord struggles against Robtish and the Moogers. Blue Ranger reveals his idea to combine the Samurai Megazord and Samurai Battlewing. He leads the new formation of the Battlewing Megazord. The new formation takes flight and wipes out the Moogers. Battlewing Megazord turns its attention to Robtish. The Rangers defeat Robtish with the Flying Slash attack. Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji awaits the Rangers' arrival. Jayden apologizes for his brief departure. Mentor Ji gives the Rangers another day off. He tells Jayden that they will share their secret when the time is right. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Samurai